Out with the Old, In with the New
by Herme23
Summary: Wolfram has been living a pretty good life, that is, until Yuri Shibuya busts onto the scene. Now engaged to the goofball, Wolfram is pretty sure his life as he knew it is over, but is it really? Or has it just begun?
1. Nonsensual Dialogue

_Nonsensual Dialogue (Has no part or significance to the story. If you want to, by all means go on to the next chapter! I can't help myself, I just like to work the audience! Tommy: pops his head in You mean you just like to talk.)_

**Me: **Hello, Everyone! Welcome to another Kyou kara Maoh! "oneshot" that I cooked up.

**Tommy:** Ain't that the truth. _--Glares at Herme--_ We took a break to work on other stories…not this.

**Me: **Tell me about it. But you know what happened, it just sorta…seized us and we couldn't fight it, right?

**Tommy:** _--Mumbles--_ Right.

**Me: **So, what we got here is something a bit…er…out of the ordinary. _--Waits for prompt--_

**Tommy:** --_Prompts Mistress--_ How so?

**Me:** Thank you. Well, I'm kinda just grabbing the first few episodes and running with them. So this doesn't really fit in with the rest of the show, I guess you could call it a "What if it happened like this…?" kinda story.

**Tommy:** You trying to say it's on crack? --_Ignores Mistress' Death Glare and Faces Audience; Cue Movie Announcer Voice-- _So forget everything you thought you knew about Kyou kara Maoh!—

**Me: **Ah, no, not quite that dramatic.

**Tommy:** _--Back to Normal--_ I see. Disclaimers?

**Me:** Yes, I have some. Uh, let's see…--_Reviews Notes_-- Ah, cursing, of course.

**Tommy:** Someone'll probably complain that they're out of character…

**Me:** Ah yes, so in advance, sorry. Er…some "Original Characters"—

**Tommy:** Not to mention some "Original Characters" getting slightly jiggy with "Main Characters."

**Me:** —Oh, it's not that bad! Yuuram, of course; slight Gwendal/Gunter heading your way…er…eventual lime-flavoring…attempts at humor, mass amounts of arrogance, general perversion, and not-so-little Black Books.

**Tommy: **That it?

**Me: **Yep, I believe so.

**Tommy:** So, anyways…here it is! Finally! A new KKM story. Get down in the dirt. Quickly! Now…--_Cracks whip--_...PRAISE US!

**Herme:** --_Thwaps Idiot Demon on Head with Holy Fan--_

**Tommy:** I mean…uh… --_Stands cute and ups the ante on shoujo eyes_-- Please, leave us a review.

**Me:** _--Shudders in horror at the sight-_- Please…uh…enjoy the…show.

_August. 2006 – . 2006_


	2. Prologue: The End of A Life

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_--Points finger sinisterly in vague direction--_

**Tommy: ** OW! My eye!

**Me: **Be thou warned, O Great Tomo Takabayashi, a Lovely Lady Reviewer has supplied Sir Thomas and I with the power of our very own Portable Miniature Kingdom! And as soon as we hunt you down, we will trade our very kingdom for the rights to own your brilliant piece of work! Kyo kara Maoh! will be OURS! _Muwahahahahaha!_

**Tommy:** But until then, we don't own it.

**Me:** _--Stops laughing abruptly--_ Aw, shit, Thomas! Why'd you have to go and ruin it, eh?

* * *

**Out with the Old, In with the New**

**By Herme**

**Prologue: The End of A Life**

* * *

His life was over. 

His life as he knew it was over.

His wonderful, carefree life was over.

His lovely life full of gorgeous men and women at his every beck and call was over.

And it was all…that bastard's…fault.

"Arrggh—SHIT!"

Angry, Wolfram von Bielefelt threw himself onto his back, sinking deep into the comfortable blankets that adorned the bed in his room in the Castle Covenant.

"Not that I'll be sleeping in it much anymore," he grumbled to himself.

Sighing loudly, Wolfram stared at the ceiling as the events of the past couple of weeks replayed in his mind. When that skinny little shrimp of a boy came waltzing up the castle, claiming to be the new Demon King, yeah, it was safe to say Wolfram was a bit skeptical.

But…

Half-human, too? Well, why don't they just go and invite the whole race of those humans to live in Shin Makoku while they're at it, then? But the travesty didn't stop here, oh no! The half-breed scuzz then had to go and propose to him—Wolfram paused to mourn the loss of his old life once more—and then have the nerve to refuse to take it back! And then once the fool realized what he had done…

Okay. Wolfram had to admit: he had lost his temper. Who wouldn't finding that they were now engaged to someone who had "made a mistake?" Just because he "didn't know."

Wolfram clicked his tongue in agitation. Then they go and have this stupid match against each other, which regrettably resulted with Wolfram getting his ass whooped by the wimp in the Full Demon King approach. Had he foreseen this, all could be rest assured he'd've never proposed the match in the first place. It was common sense: Wolfram knew how to pick his battles.

He also knew how to pick his paramours.

They ranged from indubitably cute to wildly sexy. Sensually sweet to thrillingly passionate. Rich to filthy rich. Smart on their feet to Genius. Blonde to Brunette, slender to built, perfect to are-you-real? Yeah, Wolfram knew how to pick 'em. And each had tripped over their own feet and each other's to just be even glanced at twice by Wolfram. He tested them all, knew their kisses, knew what made them quiver. How much body language he needed to use on each to make them beg, and then maybe even permit one lucky person to cop a feel now and then. But none progressed past that.

_Ha ha ha!_ Wolfram mentally laughed. _I don't think so._

But still, everyone danced for the Third Prince.

Wolfram grinned, but then the flash of the new Maou's face flashed before his eyes and his smile soured.

His life was over.

And it was all…Yuri Shibuya's…fault.

Yeah, Wolfram knew how to pick his lovers…and had he been left to his own devices, Yuri Shibuya was not the one he'd've picked to be stuck with for a night, let alone shackled to for life.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope this everyone found merit in this tidbit and is intrigued enough to join us for the First Installment: Anything but That, Anyone but Him. 


	3. 1 Anything but That, Anyone but Him

* * *

**Out with the Old, In with the New**

**First Installment: Anything but That, Anyone but Him**

* * *

Outside of the stables, Wolfram stamped his foot in frustration as he tried to stare down the stubborn boy in front of him. It was kinda hard to stare down a person the same height as you. But Wolfram wasn't gonna give up. He was Wolfram von Bielefelt! He did not give up!

"It's my duty to protect you!" Wolfram shouted, at the same time thinking, _Do you know how many parties I could be at right now, you ungrateful ass!_ "I have to come with you to make sure no one tries to do anything…indecent to you!" _And I would know, I've seen those guys in action!_

"What are you talking about?" his new Maou and fiancée replied.

Wolfram stared at him in surprise. What was Yuri? Some kind of idiot? Did he not understand the words coming out of Wolfram's mouth?

"Who would try to do anything 'indecent' to me at this time of night?" Yuri continued.

Wolfram blinked. _Oh dear me…_

"I'm just going to—"

"I don't care what you're 'just going' to do!" Wolfram cut in, finally having had it with Yuri's seeming obliviousness to the perviness of the world. "The nights around here can get wild—er, out of control."

"How can you be sure? You sleep like a rock! A rolling rock!"

I do now, Wolfram thought. Sure, Wolfram was all about waking at dawn and training and all, same as the next soldier, but at night…oh, his night life! Oh…his past night life…his current night life consisted of trying to sleep in Yuri's bed (the rightful place of any royalty's fiancée, if Yuri would bother to hear him out) and fighting with him for space (the jerk was a blanket hog, that's what). What was left of Wolfram's good mood went up in smoke.

"But Wolfram—" Yuri began, but they were interrupted by someone before he could finish replying.

"Wolfram, good evening."

Wolfram turned to look at the young man standing next to them. In one instant, he assessed the person smiling down at him. Wildly sexy; thrillingly passionate; rich enough; smart enough to know how to kiss; brunette hunk of a man. Wolfram's mental Little Black Book shuffled through the index. Finally it hit gold.

"Menno."

"Good evening, your majesty, forgive me for interrupting but I desperately need to speak with Wolfram in private—"

"Menno!" Wolfram said again, grabbing onto Menno's arm and dragging him away…far away…from the spot where Yuri stared after them in surprise.

Menno grinned as Wolfram shoved him into a dark recess of the stable. "Brings back old times, eh? I had a feeling you'd be happy to see me," he said as he pulled Wolfram flush against him.

"Ugh, Menno!" Wolfram said as he was pulled nearly off his feet. He stared up at Menno as he tried to pull away from him. "Haven't you heard yet?"

"About you and the Demon King? Are you really serious?" Menno continued to talk as though everything was cool, even though he had a small bundle of blonde bombshell struggling to get away from his encircling arms. "You can't be, how long has he been here? A week and you're already getting married?"

"Circumstances…" Wolfram began but Menno cut him off.

"C'mon, Wolf-baby. You don't honestly intend to honor this marriage thing? I heard you were forced into it."

Wolfram stopped struggling abruptly.

"So, it's true?" Menno said with a sly grin. "You shouldn't have to marry him just because he's the Demon King."

Wolfram didn't respond save for a narrowing of his eyes.

"Let's run away, you and me, Wolfy. Leave everything behind, and you and I can just—"

Outside Yuri hovered between waiting for Wolfram (though, honestly, he should really just ditch him and that'd be the end of this argument) and just high tailing it out of there (…but maybe he's almost done talking to…whoever that guy was). He was startled when there was a sudden burst of flames coming out from the entrance that Wolfram and that other guy had disappeared through and also in the small windows along the walls. The flames however disappeared as quickly as they had appeared and before Yuri had much time to become alarmed, he caught sight of Wolfram walking out through the door, right as rain.

"W-Wolfram?" Yuri said. "What the hell was that?"

Wolfram was fixing his jacket, which seemed a bit in disarray for some reason, and tossed his hair back out of his eyes. "Nothing," he said authoritatively as he came to a halt in front of Yuri. "Now, about this whole 'going out' thing…"

Yuri sighed. He should've cut and run.

* * *

It seemed in the next few days that everyone, man and woman, who thought they had had a claim on Wolfram's heart was out to collect him.

In that short space of time, annoying as it all was, Wolfram had to admit: he was hot shit. And he had some good taste.

His feeling of euphoria did not last long, however. He had never in his life thought he'd be breaking up with each and every person he'd ever considered liking one right after another. All so soon!

_Damn it!_ Wolfram thought after he had just simultaneously (and not without going through great deals of trouble) let go of #23, Erich (adorable, sweet with a perverted twist, filthy rich, perfect, slender, red-headed genius) and #24, Helmine (beautiful, sexy, rich, empty-headed buxom vision). _My life!_

Here he was, at the beginning of the best years of his life (finally!) and suddenly he had to become a good little boy for his "fiancée" who was years younger (emphasis on the years…okay, okay, it was all relative, but still!) and seemed like he really couldn't care less about their engagement. Wolfram was glad for once that Yuri had disappeared back to his own world. The first day of keeping an eye on Yuri and still keeping his break-ups secret from the guy was tough, especially considering he'd had to sizzle more than a few of them and one guy tried to use the old "I'll kill myself if you leave me" ploy.

Hmph, loser.

He sighed as he threw himself upon his bed.

No, wait, he sighed as he threw himself upon _their _bed. The bed in which he shared approximately fifty-percent of, the other fifty belonging to his promised, Yuri. "Approximately" because more than once he had awoken to find either himself or Yuri in some odd position more than half off the bed. Sometimes completely on the floor. Wolfram had decided that this was Yuri's influence, not his. He had never been this bad of a sleeper before he had taken to sleeping in His Majesty's bed.

Wolfram sighed as he spread himself out across the bedspread. Nuzzling his nose into the soft comforters brought up the flowery scent that came from the water the blankets were washed in and traces of the people who occupied the bed.

There was the faint smell of some metallic substance that no doubt came from Wolfram's skin, lingering from his long sessions of training; an earthy smell, a smell of leather, coming from Yuri, a tribute to his favorite pastime. And sweat of course.

Wolfram sighed again.

_Mind out of the gutter, _he thought, chastising.

The sweat had most definitely not come from long nights of romping between the sheets. Instead it was simply an unfortunate side affect of being active boys who were sometimes too tired to bathe before bed.

Boys.

There was another thing. Yuri seemed to have a problem with the two of them being boys. As if it were cause for concern enough for them to not be able to marry. Wolfram couldn't understand his reasoning. "Because" wasn't a reason, unless you're a parent. And that was another thing: it wasn't as if Wolfram couldn't provide Yuri with as much of a pure-blooded heir as could be hoped with Yuri's already befouled blood. Honestly, did Yuri actually think that he as their sovereign would have been allowed to marry another man if Wolfram couldn't do this one all-too-important thing?

Wolfram frowned. He didn't particularly care for the idea. He certainly wasn't thrilled about it. Love and marriage, marriage and children. These were not on his long list of "To-Do" things. Wolfram smirked. There were plenty of fine people on his "Might Wanna Do" list, however.

"Damn it all, Yuri!" Wolfram said aloud then. _Ruining my life!_ he continued in his head.

"What'd I do now?"

Startled, Wolfram flipped over onto his side to stare at Yuri, standing soaking wet in their doorway.

"You!" Wolfram began in surprise before quickly covering it up with disdain. "So you're back, huh? What a cheater!"

"Cheater?" Yuri repeated, confused. "How am I a cheater?"

"Never mind that!" Wolfram said, not feeling gracious enough to divulge his reasoning. "Why did you sneak up on me like that? You cowardly wimp!"

Yuri scowled. "Stop calling me a wimp; and I wasn't sneaking up on you. I just came into my room to find you already complaining about me. I just got back!"

"Hmph, I guess that explains then why you're dripping all over the floor. Go to the baths, will you? Or do you want me to bathe you?" Wolfram added, condescendingly.

"I was going to do that right now!" Yuri exploded, as lively as ever it seemed. "And no, I don't need you to bathe me!"

Wolfram refrained from replying (as difficult as it was to not comment on Yuri's wet sagging pants that made him look ridiculous) as Yuri stomped around the room. _He's an idiot_, Wolfram thought to himself. Then there was a knock on the door.

When the door opened it revealed one of the castle maids, but not the ones that Wolfram recognized. There were Three, always Three, who always lurked around trying to dish up gossip on everyone in the castle. Wolfram mentally shrugged. Alright, alright, sometimes he had been in on certain wagers, but hey…sometimes it was just plain fun and not even he could pass up on a good wager involving Gunter, Gwendal and a bowl of chocolate sauce…

"Forgive me for interrupting, your majesty," the young lady said, and Wolfram narrowed his eyes, searching for any signs of flirting between the two of them. If _he _had to give up his life, then so did Yuri. "I have a message for Lord von Bielefelt." Wolfram raised his eyebrows. "There is a young man who wishes to meet with you. If it pleases you, he is waiting in the small drawing room."

Wolfram slid himself up off of the bed. "Who is it?"

"Lord Ludovic Zemire."

Yuri watched with some curiosity as Wolfram became still. Inside, however, Wolfram was torn somewhere between visibly shaking and acting haughty.

Tall and suitably muscled, with thick brown hair and the bluest eyes this side of the world, Ludo was already a fine choice, but these attributes coupled with a charming and sensual personality made Ludo a danger to anyone trying to avoid rendezvous with heartbreak. Even Wolfram had rather felt that his tryst with Ludo would end with Ludo telling him he'd found someone better rather than with the usual "I'm Leaving, So Bye" speech that Wolfram usually pulled out when the occasion called for it.

Now with this whole "I, Wolfram von Bielefelt, am to marry the Maou" bit, Wolfram had figured that it was over with all of his paramours, and that he'd never see Ludo again. He had rather expected some of his former lovers to show up, and he hadn't been disappointed: they had; but truth be told, he was hoping that this one, #25 Ludovic Zemire, would never show up. He hadn't really expected him to, actually.

Yes, Ludovic Zemire was one fine bastard. Everyone knew it. Wolfram knew it. Ludo himself knew it. And funnily enough, this only served to make him more desirable on Wolfram's internal desire charts. Something about Ludo's insufferable confidence, and the way he seemed to dominate over Wolfram, just triggered something long-buried in Wolfram's mind: the desire to be cared for.

Not just loved, but to be protected. Something he'd probably never admit aloud.

Wolfram glanced then over at Yuri. The wimp was still standing in his wet clothes, staring at both Wolfram and the maid who was awaiting Wolfram's response. Wolfram narrowed his eyes at Yuri. No, he would never get what he wanted from Yuri. The wimp was simply…too soft.

He needed someone who would lay a firm hand down, someone whom Wolfram could tolerate this from.

And as it turned out, Ludo was the only one who had come close enough to being Wolfram's choice.

"Lord von Bielefelt?" the maid said then. "Are you feeling alright? Should I ask Lord Zemire to return tomorrow?"

"No," Wolfram decided then. "No, that's alright. I'll meet with him."

Wolfram figured he just had to gather up all of the intestinal fortitude he possessed and break it off with Ludo. The weaker part of him wanted to just give the message to the maid to deliver, but that was so cowardly he felt ashamed of himself. No, perhaps it was better to do something of this nature in person. He probably owed it to Ludo…

Oh, shit. Wolfram paled. It was his worst fear come true: he was being sensitive to someone other than himself, strict family and even that damned Conrart. And even worse, he was being sensitive to a paramour, a soon-to-be ex-paramour, and it could only mean one thing.

"Oh shit, I think I love him," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Lord von Bielefelt, I didn't hear," the maid said. "May I ask you to repeat it?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing!" Wolfram said hurriedly. "I'm leaving now. You!" he said then to Yuri. "Get to the baths or something. I'll be back later. And another thing," Wolfram said to the maid as he walked out the door, "get those sheets washed!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope at this point everyone's thinking, "What the hell, I'll give this strange little ditty a go." Or...something like that...well, if you are, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I hope to see you next time in the Second Installment: Something's Wrong Here. Until then! 


	4. 2 Something's Wrong Here

* * *

**Me:** Hullo! And welcome to the Second Installment! I hope no one minds if I take a moment to thank my reviewers. 

**Tommy: ** What? That's gonna take more than a mom_—_

**Me: ** Oh, shut up, it won't!

_**To Mizuki hikari:**_ I'm glad I've caught your interest! Do you really think it's that odd? I think Wolfram is just the type to be a player, albeit prudish, perhaps but that might just be me pushing my own ideas of morality on him...sorry. Still, for a player? Yeah! I mean, he's already arrogant, and he seems to enjoy being cute. Did ya see the episode where he was bringing people back from the brink of death? Ha ha, he seemed to be having fun! In any case, I'm just grateful to have you give it a chance. I hope it agrees with you!

**_And to S2pid innocence:_** Great name, by the way. And...oh...uh..._--re-reads review--_ Ah..._--grabs Tommy, laptop, Wolf, and Yuri and heads for the hills--_ Don't kill us yet, Shinou! Ludo's just a "last gasp," if you get our meaning! _--Throws Ludo--_ Go ahead, take him!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** --_Points finger sinisterly in__— --  
_

**Tommy:** _--Catches finger_-- Oh no you don't!

**Me:** _--Shrugs_-- Be thou warned, O Great Tomo Takabayashi, a Lovely Lady Reviewer has supplied Sir Thomas and I with the power of our very own Portable Miniature Kingdom! And as soon as we hunt you down, Kyo kara Maoh! will be OURS! _Muwahahahahaha!_

**Tommy:** But until then, we don't own it.

**Me:** _--Stops laughing abruptly_-- Aw, shit, Thomas! Why'd you have to go and ruin it, eh?

* * *

**Out with the Old, In with the New**

**Second Installment: Something's Wrong Here**

_"I'm bringin' sexy back."_

_—Justin Timberlake (ha ha, or Wolfram if he sang!)_

* * *

Yuri walked down the hallway towards the royal baths, clutching his change of clothes in his hands. His shoes squelched and squished with every step, water welling up as he pressed down only to be reabsorbed as he lifted up, waiting to be pushed out again on the next down-step. 

He really had to start wearing sandals or something. This "without-a-moment's-notice" world-hopping thing was really annoying. All of his shoes had dried crusty from whatever weird water he happened to fall in. The shoes he had worn down the toilet the first time being ruined forever in his mind. Who wanted to wear shoes that smelled like the public john?

Shoes. Shoes weren't what Yuri was really thinking about. He was thinking about Wolfram.

Wolfram von Bielefelt. Such an odd name, who would've thought that one day it'd carry so much weight in Yuri's mind? How was he supposed to know that slapping the uppity prince a good one after the jerk insulted his mother would result in his having to marry the guy? The guy! They were both guys, and he didn't care what Conrad said, it was just…wrong...unnatural—he wasn't sure he wanted to—maybe—possibly…no, it was wrong!

So here he was, new kingdom, new fiancée, but honestly, with the exception of Wolfram sneaking into his bed every night and calling him a cheater and a wimp at any given moment, the two of them weren't like any other engaged people Yuri had ever met. They hadn't been in love prior to their engagement, and they certainly weren't in love now. In fact, if he had heard correctly, Wolfram had muttered something about loving someone. Yuri felt he could be nearly 100-percent certain that Wolfram hadn't been talking about him. He could also be nearly 100-percent certain that Wolfram had been talking about that Ludovic guy.

Though he hadn't spoken up about it all, Yuri had caught on to Wolfram's predicament by the time Wolfram had dismissed #10 (one pretty girl who Yuri would have been lucky to even get the time of day from, let alone date, pre-Maou days). Yes, it took Yuri awhile to figure it out and yes, he had been counting the number of people who "desperately needed to speak with Wolfram in private."

Now, Yuri would be the first to admit (to himself only, of course; he was honest with himself, at least) that when he had first seen Wolfram he had _known _that Wolfram was anything but plain looking. He was handsome. Not handsome, Yuri meant beautiful. Only a blind man wouldn't be clued in on it, and it would only take one touch of Wolfram's skin beneath his fingers for the blind man to be in the know. But no matter how beautiful Wolfram was, being engaged to him was another thing entirely. Engagement meant marriage, marriage meant…

Yuri had been somewhere bordering appalled and amazed to find that the idea of having to touch Wolfram wasn't entirely a horrifying thing to him. But that was just in theory. Putting such a thing into action was where the idea stalled.

And here, Yuri wasn't sure if he should attribute it to old-fashioned inexperience or fall back on good ol' reliable heterosexuality.

"Oh no," Yuri lamented. "Am I bi?"

Shaking his head, Yuri headed into the baths.

* * *

Wolfram came to a dead halt just outside the doors to the small drawing room. Though the doors were closed and made of now lifeless wood, Wolfram felt as if they pulsed with an energy that alerted him to the other man's presence, just beyond these two inches of door. Gathering his breath, courage and dignity in one swipe, Wolfram grabbed the doorknob, opened the door and strolled inside. 

Ludovic Zemire had his back to the door, but at the sound, he turned. As he caught sight of Wolfram, he smiled. It was as if an imaginary wind was tousling his dark brown locks; his eyes shining in the daylight; his body sensually dressed in a deep blue outfit, highlighting his build.

Wolfram came to a halt and abruptly lost more than half of his resolve, along with his breath, courage and the dignity he had gathered.

"Wolfram," came the sound of his name in a sexy voice.

"L-Ludo…vic Zemire," Wolfram added last minute.

Ludo raised a fine eyebrow. "I see. You become engaged and we are now back to formalities? Just like that, Wolfram? As if we were never more than just acquaintances to each other? Very well then, Lord von Bielefelt. Allow me to offer you my congratulations."

With this, Ludo held out his hand for Wolfram's and without much of a second thought, Wolfram placed his own in it. He repressed a shudder as the warmth of Ludo's long, slender fingers closed around his own. Ludo raised Wolfram's hand towards his mouth and kissed the soft skin of the back of the hand. The thrill of it ran the length of Wolfram's arm and spread through him. Then before Wolfram had much presence of mind to do much else, he felt Ludo pull on his hand and he fell forward into Ludo's waiting arms. Almost immediately Wolfram was enveloped in them and Ludo leaned down to claim his lips.

In this instant, Wolfram realized that Yuri would never accept him as his fiancée, let alone his husband or lover.

Wolfram also realized that he didn't really care.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty," the lovely girl in front of him giggled. 

Yuri felt as if he were in heaven. Some kind of royal event, the history of which being lost on him though Gunter had lectured to him for hours on end, was being held in the courtyard of Covenant Castle and many important people had attended, but better yet…

One after another, the finest ladies were paraded in front of him, all delirious with pleasure…to meet him, apparently. And best of all… not once did Wolfram interrupt with his usual tantrums. Yuri couldn't believe his good fortune. Except for the first ten minutes after his arrival, his past few days back here in Shin Makoku were some of the most pleasant ever. It seemed Wolfram had stopped hanging all over him, and Yuri had even had the bed to himself as Wolfram had been out on some camping expedition or some such and other.

"Your majesty! I am so honored that you would meet with me!"

Yuri turned his attention back to the newest girl in front of him. She looked vaguely familiar, but Yuri merely smiled and greeted her the same as he had been. As soon as she left, Yuri remembered that she had been one of the first people who "desperately needed to speak with Wolfram in private." But before he had much time to delve deeper into that, he was distracted.

"Good afternoon, heika," the next girl said with a small curtsey. "I am so happy to meet you."

Yuri smiled to his utmost and the girl practically melted into goo. As she continued to prattle on, Yuri felt his mind start to drift. Was he really that impressive? He couldn't believe that he had changed very much…for goodness' sake, he was still wearing his school uniform!

Yuri inwardly sighed. He had rather felt that he would only have to suffer through wearing the unimaginative standard thing for three years and then be free of it forever. Damn it all, if it hasn't become his royal garb, along with some kind of sash for "really important stuff." He'd have to get back to Gunter about it soon.

"Oh, your highness!" a new voice said and Yuri automatically smiled as he refocused his attention. "You're as handsome as they've told me!" The girl blushed adorably. "Oh, forgive me for being so bold."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Yuri said, widening his smile. "I'm glad you could be here."

_I don't even know these girls_, he suddenly thought. Why were they fawning over him like this? After all, if Wolfram von Bielefelt didn't, why would they? Without even considering the direction his mind was leading him in, Yuri looked above the head of the next girl who was practically prostrating herself at his feet. He scanned the crowd in the courtyard until his eyes hit upon a familiar head of gold.

Wolfram was sitting on top of a low wall surrounded, as per usual, by a crowd of soldiers from his posse, or whatever it was officially called. And of course, not just them but many others whom Yuri made no attempt to pretend were not his admirers. However, one face stood out amongst them.

After he had returned from the baths, Yuri had hit up those maids (there were Three, always Three) for information (which he had to trade some good information himself for; he swore, sometimes it felt like the Underground Network of the Black Market for Information had taken up residence in his castle). Through this, Yuri had learned who Ludovic Zemire was and what he looked like. And his history with Wolfram. Yuri had apparently learned _much _about Wolfram, and Wolfram's life prior to his great arrival, such as the fact that He Had One.

To Yuri's surprise, he learned that after Wolfram had met with the guy (which Yuri had rather thought would play out like the other dismissals) they had apparently decided to "go out." Not like dating, but like hanging out, which Yuri thought funny as Wolfram had had a problem with his own "going out" not too long ago. And all he wanted to do was go look at the market before it closed!

As Wolfram packed, he told Yuri this long and involved story about how Ludo was his good childhood friend and all, and Yuri didn't dispute it, though he was thinking, _That ain't what I heard!_

Next thing he knew, Wolfram had left with Ludo and some choice other peoples for destinations unknown. The Three had helped Yuri sneak to a place they could watch unnoticed Wolfram's, Ludo's and the others' preparations to leave. Here Yuri got a good eyeful of the illustrious Ludovic Zemire. Yuri decided the only thing he had going on over Ludo was that he was a king, and Ludo was just a lord.

Now at this huge hoopla celebration for only-Gunter-knows-what, Yuri watched as Wolfram laughed in his cute little circle of people who…

Yuri blinked.

People who wanted of Wolfram what he, Yuri, had already.

Or what he could have. If he…really…wanted…

_Even if I did, and I'm not saying I do, would Wolfram even let me?_ Yuri wondered.

"Your majesty?"

Yuri blinked as this time it was the warm voice of Conrad calling for him, as opposed to some flirty chick.

"Are you alright?" Conrad asked. He watched in some concern as Yuri snapped back from wherever it was his mind was floating and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, Conrad, and stop calling me that. Just Yuri for you, okay?"

Conrad smiled. "Okay."

Yuri nodded as if to signify the conversation was over and he quickly turned to look at the now faceless mass of girls standing and waiting to meet him. Suddenly, he wasn't having that much fun. And suddenly, Yuri felt pissed that Wolfram should laugh and have a good time over there, while he was stuck over here making nice with the local ladies.

* * *

Wolfram smiled seductively at one of the people standing next to him. The guy looked faint. Perfect. Someone said something remotely funny and Wolfram laughed, at which point the others promptly followed suit. He felt an arm slide around his waist, warm and firm, but Wolfram didn't lean into it. He'd allow Ludo to do as he pleased for now but it wasn't like he owned Wolfram. A girl next to him offered him some refreshments and Wolfram took the glass from her, devastating her with his eyes. 

_YES! _Wolfram thought, elated. _Finally! I'm back to where I want to be!_ He glanced around at the group he had surrounded himself with. A few of them were friends he'd known for years, serving under him in his private army, but the others were people he'd given subtle hints to in order to get them to join him. Then there were those who couldn't resist and wandered in, hoping to catch his fancy. He wasn't sure any did.

Wolfram couldn't stem his feelings of euphoria. After falling back in with Ludo, whom Yuri thought was an old friend (ha! That fool actually believed that!), Ludo and Wolfram had wasted no time in getting out of the Castle. Gathering up his most trusted friends who were always ready at a moment's notice, Wolfram and Ludo had gone for a long ride out into the deep countryside. Just because he was a prince didn't mean Wolfram didn't like roughing it once in a while. He had spent two days and two nights out with Ludo in the wilds having a marvelous time…except for the times Ludo got too touchy.

Aside from those minor transgressions (that usually ended with one of them getting scorched), it rather felt that all the old pieces of his life were falling back into their proper places. He was in his element: the center of adoration. That must be why he never felt right being with Yuri: he didn't like having to play second to anyone.

Wolfram paused. It suddenly occurred to him that even though they lived in the same castle, resided in the same room and were now essentially in the same courtyard, he hadn't seen neither hair nor hide of Yuri since he had gotten back. He then realized that it had been almost three days since they'd spoken! Looking over the crowd, Wolfram finally located Yuri.

He should have known.

Given the chance, of course Yuri would immediately surround himself with all the girls he could. He watched with a mild sense of irritation as Yuri beamed at girl after girl. Great One above! Look at that hussy just flaunt herself…she was practically all over him! And why would Yuri tell her to back the hell off? Why? Well, of course he didn't!

Gods, who knew how many girls he'd had over since he left! Wolfram cursed at himself silently. He should never had left. He knew he couldn't trust the little worm any more than he could eat that worm fried.

_DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT WHAT YOU HAVE! AND WHY DO I CARE ANYWAYS!_ Wolfram mentally screamed at Yuri from across the courtyard.

Feeling a hand squeeze his hip then, Wolfram returned his attention to the people at hand. Inside he continued to fume, though, and all the while Wolfram wondered how Yuri could flirt with all those girls over there, while he was stuck over here with people he didn't like anyways.

* * *

"So…" Yuri began. 

"So…" Wolfram followed up.

"So…" they both said together.

They paused in order to curse at themselves in silence.

"Uh, yeah," Yuri tried again, his voice suddenly pulling them out of their freeze and they began undressing for bed. "Did you have a good time?"

"When? At the Celebratory Tea Party in Remembrance of the Great One's First Victory Over the Human Scum?"

Yuri looked at Wolfram bizarrely. "Was _that _what it was?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, nothing," Yuri quickly covered, his mind buzzing at such a bizarre title for such a strange occasion to celebrate. They couldn't have just called it "The First Victory" party or something?

"Well, yes," Wolfram continued, trying not to be obvious about sneaking glances at Yuri as he undressed. He willed himself not to blush either. "It was enjoyable. You?"

"Me what?" Yuri said, startled. He tore his eyes away from Wolfram's bare legs and turned his back to Wolfram, making as if it was part of his plan to sit on the bed. He missed and ended up sliding to the ground. Wolfram choked on a laugh. "Uh, yeah, it was cool," Yuri continued, trying to draw attention away from the fact that he was sprawled over the floor with his pajama pants around his thighs. "How—how was your camping trip?"

Wolfram coughed to hide his laughter. "Uh-huh, yes, it was wonderful as well. Er…next time, you ought to come with us," he added, hoping Yuri would either never take the offer seriously or put on a shirt. Somehow, Wolfram found himself thinking if Yuri made the wrong decision he would jump the young king.

"Oh, yeah…sounds like…fun?"

Wolfram's eyebrow rose. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be able to ascertain for yourself if something of this nature would be fun or not?"

Yuri blushed scarlet. "I didn't—never mind that! What are you doing here anyways? If you need to get something you should just get it and leave!"

Wolfram blinked before flashing a well-aren't-you-just-so-cute smile at Yuri. "You're right," he said. "I'll just go take a bath before returning to bed. That way I'll be properly clean tonight."

Yuri felt the room grow several degrees hotter as his mind caught the double connotation hidden in Wolfram's words. Or maybe he was just being perverted.

_Oh no!_ Yuri lamented in his mind._ Am I gay? Just plain gay? Why was I thinking that Wolfram was being dirty? Why was I thinking that'd be a good thing? Why am I thinking about these things anyways!_

"I assume the sheets are fresh?" Wolfram asked then in a stern tone, before turning on his heel and walking towards the door.

"Y-you should be worrying about the sheets on _your _bed, uh, not…" Yuri yelled after him. His words were failing him however as he watched as Wolfram open the door to their room and head down the hallway to the baths in nothing but the white shirt he wore under his uniform.

Yuri never knew it was that long before.

Damn.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dropped in a tribute to the cutest/funniest movie I saw this summer: How to Eat Fried Worms. And "Flirty Chick"—Shout out to my friend "Lovely" Vasquez. I miss you everyday. 

Hope everyone will join me next time for the Third Installment: Anything You Can Do. Until we meet again! _--Theatrical Bow--_

* * *


	5. 3 Anything You Can Do

* * *

**For bnfw: **Welcome to my mind-warping tale! Hope you enjoy the journey.

* * *

**Out with the Old, In with the New**

**Third Installment: Anything You Can Do**

* * *

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram's eyelids fluttered as he was rudely awaken by One, Yuri Shibuya, screaming and jumping around on their bed far too early in the freakin' morning. Cracking open an eye, Wolfram glared at Yuri. Any sane person under the influence of Wolfram's Early Morning "Why-the-Fuck-Did-You-Wake-Me" Evil Eye, even at half it's power, would have backed out on their hands and knees begging for mercy and forgiveness and praying to the Great One for protection for the rest of their life. Yuri, however, was quite insane.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he continued. "I thought I told you to cut that out! And don't give me that 'I'm your fiancée' crap!"

"I AM your fiancée, and this is what fiancée's DO."

"I said stop it!" Yuri paused. He knew Wolfram must be confused as he had left this argument unfinished the night before, but Wolfram had taken so long in the bath that Yuri had ended up falling asleep long before Wolfram returned. It would be a dark day in hell before Yuri admitted that he had been waiting for Wolfram to return (for reasons unspecified) and it would be snowing on that dark day before he told anyone he had woken up to find himself spooned up against Wolfram, and holding Wolfram in place. Or rather, holding him in…odd…places…

"And why are you wearing that stupid pink nightgown?" Yuri added out of sheer desperation to steer the conversation away from the disturbing (-ly arousing) memories.

Wolfram looked at Yuri before grinning. "Well, last time I slept comfortable you…didn't take to it well."

Oh, that wasn't the answer Yuri was trying for. "W-well, I didn't mean that!"

"You don't want me to wear this pink nightie?"

"NO!" Yuri shouted. "That's something for…for _girls _to wear!"

Wolfram looked rather irritated as he replied, "Oh, is that so?" Then he paused to grin. Yuri made a face as he thought it made Wolfram look like a real wolf…a damned sexy one. "Well then," Wolfram continued, "if you insist. I won't wear it."

Yuri watched in horror as Wolfram slid the top of the pink nightgown down over his shoulders and pulled his arms out of the sleeves. Then Yuri watched in horror (with something unmentionable mixed in) as Wolfram proceeded to push the top down his torso.

"Ah, WAIT!" Yuri fairly shrieked. His hands shot out and clamped themselves over Wolfram's, holding both Wolfram's hands and his nightgown at the waist, effectively halting their downward progress.

Wolfram smirked. "Oh? I guess I misunderstood you. I didn't know _you _wanted to take it off. Shall I put it back on so you can start all over?"

Yuri's face flushed. "Wha—er…I…"

Wolfram grinned and leaned towards Yuri, a move that was sure (from prior experience) to cause Yuri to freak and fall backwards. "What's the matter, Yuri? Want some?"

Yuri's eyes met Wolfram's. Yuri had had enough. Wolfram was always acting so assured that Yuri would either be frightened by or be disgusted by Wolfram's sexual advances. And sure, in the beginning, Yuri had been. But this was the last straw. First, Wolfram calls him a cheater every chance he gets, then goes romping around the kingdom with that Ludo-dick, and then still continues to try and seduce Yuri.

Well! He was doing a good job!

"And what if I said yes?"

Wolfram became very still before he understood what Yuri had said. His eyes widening slightly, he leaned back in order to be able to look at Yuri's entire face, scouring it for a hint of deception. "What?"

Yuri smiled with determination. "I said 'what if I said yes?' How about it? If I said I did, what would you be willing to give me?"

Wolfram's eyebrows nearly hit his hair as he realized he had blanked out. Not only were the most preposterous words flying out of Yuri's mouth, but now he realized that he actually had no idea what he would've done had Yuri actually said "yes." Apparently, Yuri was on the verge of doing just that and Wolfram found that he wasn't at all sure what to do. All of his prior experience seemed to hold no weight in comparison to what was transpiring at _This. Very. Moment._

Suddenly then, the reality of the situation hit Wolfram in a way he had never looked at it before. Here he was, gorgeous third son, Prince of Shin Makoku, the Lust of All People, sitting half naked with the top of his nightgown down around his waist in what would eventually become the "marriage bed" but was already the bed that he shared with his not-all-too-bad-looking-himself fiancée, his sovereign, his (loathe-to-admit-it) friend, who was currently sitting beside Wolfram, leaning towards him with an "answer-me" look on his face.

The one who could push him down right here and have every right to. He _was _his fiancée after all.

Wolfram suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that Yuri still had his hands over his own on his waist…and that he was wearing nothing underneath his nightgown. Damn his sense of kink and mischief.

As Wolfram didn't seem to be about to answer anytime soon Yuri made up his mind to break him. Drudging up all that had ever been bold in him at any point in his short life, Yuri raised an eyebrow at Wolfram and smirked playfully. Wolfram blinked, but before he had a chance to respond to that look, Yuri leaned down and swiped his tongue directly across Wolfram's left nipple.

Yuri began to laugh as it resulted in the reaction he had been hoping for: 1) Wolfram let out an aroused little gasp, and 2) when he realized what Yuri had done, flung himself backwards across the bed, and effectively over the edge. Yuri's eyebrows rose as he was treated to a lovely flash of thighs.

"You! YOU! How dare you! Stop that laughing!" Wolfram shouted as soon as he had righted himself and was staring at Yuri over the edge of the bed.

But Yuri couldn't stop laughing. As dynamic as Wolfram was, Yuri had never seen him try on so many different emotions in one short period of time.

"I can't believe you!" Wolfram continued. "No one—allow me to repeat NO ONE—has ever touched me there…let alone…let alone…er…"

"Licked you?" Yuri answered for him. "I guess Adalbert wasn't joking when he said you never wag your tail for anyone but your mom and Gwendal."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. He took in the sight of Yuri, sitting on their bed looking oh-so-pleased with himself. Was he…was Yuri…teasing him? Wolfram's eyes widened at the epiphany. Oh, is that so? Yuri had no idea.

"Oh, it's on now."

Yuri blinked. "What?"

"You picked the wrong game, Yuri Shibuya! Prepare to go down!"

Yuri wasn't all too sure what had transpired, but he recognized a challenge when he heard one. And he wasn't going to give up. He was Yuri Shibuya! And he did not give up.

"Let's play ball."

* * *

** Author's Note: **I know it's short, don't worry. I had to cut this chapter off cuz we're heading into new waters next chapter. So stay tuned for the Fourth Installment: LET THE GAAAMESSSSS BEGINNN!

* * *


	6. 4 Let the Games Begin!

* * *

**Me:** Hullo and welcome to the fourth installment! Well, the calendar season is back and it seems yours truly has wasted no time in making a fool of herself to a wider and more public venue. Oh, the indignities of life! 

**Tommy:** Please note, that's just HER not ME…

**Me:** Anyways…ah, let's see here…oh yes, ha ha, well! Prepare yourself for some utter crack. This can either be very funny, or very stupid! Ha ha ha!

**Tommy:** Also, please be aware, we know nothing about gambling.

**Me:** So if our jargon is way off…sorry! We're not legal to gamble.

**Tommy:**_ --Evil Grin--_ Yet.

**Me:** Yes, yes, so between then and now, I'm gonna fill in the void by...thanking my reviewers!

**Tommy:** _--Groans--_ Not again, can't we just skip this?

**Me:** To **SomethingI'veForgotten**: Welcome! I'm so glad you're getting a kick out of this, thanks for giving it a shot. I hope you enjoy the war. To **Mizuki hikari**: Envy, lust, whichever comes first! To **Ayasumi-na-Sai-4ever**: Welcome, no worries, they're working their way up to the good stuff, ha ha ha! And hyper's good, hyper's very good... and to **KagomeGirl021**: Woohoo! My personal cheerleader! Go Yuri! Go Wolfram! Go Yuri! Go Wolfram! ha ha, let's hear it for the boy! I am honestly so, so pleased with the response this story has received. I wasn't all too sure how it would fly at all, and the feedback has been miraculous. I swear, I think if I re-read my reviews ONE MORE TIME, I'll get a nosebleed.

**Tommy:** So without further adieu, the Fourth Installment!

* * *

**Out with the Old, In with the New**

**Fourth Installment: Let the Games Begin! **

_"What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?"  
—Hoobastank (Or Yuri and Wolf! Ha ha ha!)_

* * *

What ensued after the initial "F-You, Aloha, I Love You Challenge" proved to be the strangest day ever seen in the Great Demon Kingdom. Those who bore witness to the unfolding events claim they'll never forget them, not even if they lived to be one-thousand. 

As soon as the two boys dressed in their day clothes (a task which took three times longer than usual as each tried to look as sensual as he could possibly look and during which Yuri found he looked just as stupid as the people in 'Pants Off Dance Off,' just without music), the boys headed down for breakfast. Everyone present sensed a change almost immediately, beginning with the boys' attitudes and ending with the fact that instead of sitting side by side as per usual, they sat facing each other on opposite sides of the table.

Surprisingly enough, it was Gwendal who was the first to notice the more than adequate attention Wolfram was paying to his sausage links, at which his jaw promptly met with the table. Conrad caught on not long afterwards, and he felt himself blush for the first time in...he couldn't remember the last time he blushed this hard.

_Oh my! _Cecilie smirked to herself. _Is this a new plot of Wolfie's to get to the King?_ Cecilie looked over at Yuri and was thrilled to find Yuri being phenomenally more intimate with his spork than most people were with their spouses.

Anissina thought she'd choke on both her laughter and her eggs when the people at the table caught sight of their sovereign king licking his plate clean and being very thorough about it. Wolfram, having finished his sausages and having nothing better to do than stare at Yuri's tonguing of the plate (and suitably allowing his fantasies to run amok), conceded the first battle to Yuri.

As soon as breakfast (praise be to the Great One, _finally_) ended, Yuri announced suddenly that he would like to play some baseball. Conrad was immediately recruited to play and before long, Yuri, Conrad and quite a few members of Conrad's private army had assembled outside of the castle for an impromptu game. Wolfram and Gunter went along outside but merely observed the game, in which Yuri was rather friendly with all present.

_Too friendly_, Wolfram thought to himself.

But this wasn't all Yuri had. Not too long after the game began did he put his next strategy into play.

"Man, it's really hot today, isn't it?" he said to Conrad as they awaited their turns to bat. Before Conrad had a chance to agree, Yuri stood up and stripped off his shirt. "Yeah, that's better!" he declared before turning to his teammate at bat. "Alright, guys! Let's get 'em!"

Wolfram blinked from his position on the sidelines. Somehow, he still couldn't get used to the ways Yuri would suddenly just strip down to his waist. Was this sort of thing common in the other world? Wolfram couldn't count the numerous times he had been hot during training but he had certainly never removed clothes in the fashion that Yuri seemed to favor. Maybe his jacket, sure, but never so bare...and in front of so many people! Wolfram couldn't now very well turn his eyes away from Yuri, who moved up to bat. The hot sun beating down made Yuri's skin seem to glow as it glistened off of the perspiration from Yuri's efforts in the game. His sweat-soaked hair was pushed back under a baseball cap, and the slender muscles in his body became more defined as Yuri moved around.

_Oh yeah? _Wolfram thought as he watched Yuri strut around. _If I must, then I must. I can beat that._

Yuri watched out of the corner of his eye as Wolfram disappeared inside with glee. He laughed inside and thought he had won Round Two as well. His surprise was very great, however, when in less than twenty minutes, Wolfram returned. This time Wolfram brought Cecilie, quite a few of the best looking members of his posse, and many servants carrying what looked like folding chairs.

All of them, sans the servants, were wearing long robes that were made of a material not unlike silk. Yuri was further astonished to see all of them suddenly slide the robes off to reveal the fact that they were wearing _considerably_ less than they usually did... _Less than even in the shower, _Yuri thought exaggeratingly.

Cecilie's "outfit" could only be properly described as a string bikini, and frankly, Yuri was surprised to see it, though he didn't know why he should be. If their standard underwear were of the black g-string variety, why not these…whatever they were…

Speaking of underwear...

Yuri wasn't sure how else he could explain it, so he was just going to come out and say what it looked like: Wolfram and the other guys were parading around in their underwear. Or at least that's what it seemed like. While those speedo-things weren't quite as tiny as Shin Makoku's standard underwear (and not just plain black: apparently for this purpose they came in a variety of colors), it still seemed to Yuri that he had never seen so much of Wolfram's body in all their time together than he was seeing now. And it seemed he wasn't the only one soaking in the sight.

"Wow," someone behind him to his left said quietly. "I haven't seen the Lady sunbathe in a while, and now Lord von Bielefelt is joining?"

Yuri deducted with no small amount of irritation that that wasn't the tone of dismay in that guy's voice.

As the servants set up the skinny chairs, the whole lot of them (Cecilie included, and looking as if she were having a marvelous time) began slathering a watery substance over each others' bodies. It was kind of like a family at the beach putting on sunblock, but to Yuri it looked like one huge, veritable orgy.

_It doesn't matter,_ Yuri thought as he turned back towards the temporary baseball field. _I can just throw myself back into the game and ignore Wolfram like I usually do._

"What do you think?" Yuri could hear Wolfram saying behind him now. "Should I leave this on? I'm not sure if I want tan lines or not."

_Oh gods…_

"Some people enjoy that kind of thing," Cecilie giggled. "If you understand my meaning," she added meaningfully.

_I can do this, _I can do this, Yuri chanted. _I can do this, I can—_

"I suppose I can leave it for a while, but if I don't like it I may just take it off."

"Heika!"

"Oh, your majesty, your nose is bleeding! You should come out of the sun!"

After this, Yuri's play suffered greatly, and it was widely acknowledged by all present that Wolfram had won that round.

* * *

Lunch had been served to them outside, but it didn't pass without its share of rivalry. Yuri declared, loudly and in stunning detail, how deliciously everything melted on his tongue and snaked it's way down his throat, while Wolfram made a point to lick every single one of his fingers perfectly clean as he sat sandwiched (no pun intended) between Gunter and Gwendal (both of whom seemed to have no idea how it came about).

When lunch was over (or rather as soon as they had eaten as much as they could stomach under the circumstances and were able to get out of there), Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal had a quick private meeting. They left Yuri and Wolfram to act their own bits of stupidity alone and ran behind a bush.

"Alright," Gwendal began, the sounds of Wolfram's voice reading something played like a record in the background, "does anyone here want to clue me in on just what the hell is going on here?"

Conrad smiled but before he could say anything, Gunter cut in with, "Damned if I know." Gwendal and Conrad turned to stare at him. The situation must have been much graver than anyone could have guessed if Gunter von Christ felt moved to the need for cursing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Conrad said after a moment. "They're trying to impress each other."

"Impress…_each other?_" Gwendal said, not quite catching on. "Wolfram trying to impress Yuri I can understand since he's normally like that when it comes to his conquests, no matter how 'discreet' he thinks he's being, but the other way around? I thought Yuri was opposed to the engagement, even if he, himself, initiated it."

"Ah, I understand!" Gunter said excitedly. "How romantic! Our fine, young majesty has discovered love for the first time in his short life! He must be thrilled with the new experience, his heart fluttering and breath quickening as he strives to develop the feeling newly blossomed in his—"

"Anyways," Gwendal cut in and Conrad leaned in closer. "This is just embarrassing, I don't care what's going on. We should—"

"Oh my!" Gunter said loudly, causing both Conrad and Gwendal to pay attention to him again. "The Massage!"

"The Massage?" the other two repeated.

"What massage?" Gwendal asked.

"This morning, a young lad, one of Wolfram's acquaintances, delivered a message from Wolfram saying that they wanted a massage scheduled for this afternoon."

"They?" Gwendal asked, but Gunter didn't hear him as he continued with, "Do you know the Masseuse Man?"

"The one on Drury Lane?" Conrad asked in all seriousness.

"Yes, that's him," Gunter said excitedly. "He's going to pay us a visit."

"And just who is going to get a massage?" Gwendal tried again. "Wolfram?"

"Yes," Gunter informed him. "Wolfram and his majesty."

Gwendal and Conrad looked at each other. Gunter looked at both of them. Conrad looked at Gunter. Gunter looked at Conrad before looking at Gwendal. Gwendal looked away from Conrad to look at Gunter. Gunter looked from Gwendal to Conrad. Conrad—

"Alright, enough of this!" Gwendal shouted. "I am definitely _not _going to be a part of this. If anyone needs me—for something _important_—I'll be in my room, working on my concentration."

And with those famous last words, Gwendal crawled away from the two of them, leaving them in the alone bushes. Neither Conrad nor Gunter made any efforts to save him as they watched him being ambushed by Wolfram, who apparently had found a lack of clothing to be a blessing. While not as naked as he was in just his sun tanning speedo, Wolfram seemed very free in a pair of breeches cut just above the knee, a thin button up shirt and no shoes.

Ignoring the scene of carnage on the other side of the bush, Conrad and Gunter turned back towards each other.

"Well," Conrad began, and Gunter had to lean in close to hear over Gwendal's screams, "I have a feeling that I'm never gonna be able to get out of this."

"How do you mean?" Gunter asked.

"Well, I just know that my fate will be similar to Gwendal's as soon as I emerge from this bush: Yuri is no doubt going to jump on me the moment he hears about the massage, so I'll probably be tagging along. How about you? If you stay here quiet, I'm sure you can still make it out alive."

"Oh no!" Gunter said excitedly. "I'll be going out of here with you."

"Why? You don't have to sacrifice your life like this, Gunter. You're still so young."

"I know, but I won't leave you alone."

Conrad smiled. "You're a brave man, Gunter von Christ, and I respect you for it."

"Of course," Gunter said with a smile of his own. "Besides, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"You mean—?"

"Yup," Gunter replied. "I'm going for the hell of it!"

And with those famous last words, the two of them crawled out of the bushes.

* * *

Not too long after Conrad and Gunter were also ambushed following their emergence from the bushes, a solitary maid ran along the hallway down to the servants' quarters. When she reached the correct door, she rushed inside to find the other two waiting for her. Plus about 31 other servants who were all talking excitedly.

"Goodness," Doria said to the other two as soon as she closed the door behind her, "I thought he'd never leave!"

Both Sangria and Lasagna gave her sympathetic looks. Though they had decided fairly (by a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors) who's turn it would be to get rid of the latest visitor who "desperately needed to speak with Wolfram in private" they still couldn't help feeling bad for the one who lost, this time being Doria.

"Was he that hard to get rid of?" the other two asked.

Doria laughed. "Yeah, kept saying something about how Lord von Bielefelt is his one true love and he can't leave him, blah blah blah..."

The other two maids, along with the others in the room, laughed. Someone shouted that all those other fools never stood a chance.

"You're telling me," Lasagna agreed. "They didn't even make it in the preliminary polls."

"Hm, you know," Sangria said to the other two. "I don't know now if what King Yuri offered us to keep those guys away today is going to be enough…for all the trouble we're going through! That red-head this morning gave new meaning to that old saying—"

"Hell hath no fury?" Doria supplied.

"Tell me about it," the other two murmured.

When King Yuri had first approached them earlier this morning and offered them payment in order to keep all those bothersome people away they had been more than happy to accept. Especially with the permission to be rude if need be. Specifically, towards Lord Ludovic Zemire. King Yuri said they didn't need to be polite at all, and even gave them some help with their dismissal line. He said something like, "Wolfram doesn't even wanna see your ass today!" would do just fine. So, they took the job. Hey, money's money. Plus it was an easy way to keep an eye out on the unfolding events. Now after encountering a number of Wolfram's discarded paramours, it seemed much less worth it. Surely there were less painful ways of making money...like blood money work.

"Well, at least Ludovic Zemire never showed up," Doria said. "Best be thankful for that at least. Rudeness or not, he would have been hard to get rid of."

"You got that right," Sangria said. "By the way, do you have anymore information?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot! I managed to wrestle a tip-off from Lord von Christ as they were leaving."

The other two positively glowed with anticipation. When Doria had finished telling all, Sangria turned to the room and raised her hands for quiet.

"Alright, everyone," she told them, "we've got the skinny on what's going down. We already knew that King Yuri won Round One with his Breakfast Behavior, but it seems Lord von Bielefelt won Round Two with his Nearly-Nude Counterattack to King's Yuri's Sports Strategy. Furthermore, it seems there was a draw during lunch, but during dessert, Lord von Bielefelt pulled off another cheeky come on by initiating A Literature Reading." Sangria paused. "What did he read?"

Doria grinned. "_Arête Seks_."

Catcalls and whistles filled the room.

"And?" someone prompted after a moment.

"It seems, King Yuri broke even with Lord von Bielefelt during lunch, but lost dessert to him," Doria picked up. "The other two judges and I have decided to award both King Yuri and Lord von Bielefelt a point for Lunch, but to award Lord von Bielefelt an extra point for having his cake and eating it, too."

The "Lord von Bielefelt Is The Man" Fan Club cheered and whistled, while the "King Yuri, Now _That's_ A Man" Fan Club clapped and nodded in acknowledgment of a classy move.

"According to our inside man," Lasagna added as soon as the hubbub calmed down, "there is a Massage coming up next."

"Who initiated it?" someone asked.

"Lord von Bielefelt," Lasagna told them, "and we'll have you know that our inside man seems to feel that this round is more heavily tipped in Lord von Bielefelt's favor." At this point, talk broke out amongst the others in the room.

"Alright, listen up, everyone," Sangria picked back up, "as of right now the score is 3:2, Lord von Bielefelt." Lasagna began writing the new scores on the board. "Next is a trip to the masseuse, anyone want to change their minds about who they think's going to win? No?"

Doria grinned. "How about upping the ante?"

"Up 50 on Lord von Bielefelt!"

"I'll meet that, and raise it 10 on King Yuri!"

"Meet, and raise 20 on Lord von Bielefelt!"

The room bustled with energy as the Three began recording the new bets.

* * *

**A/N:** And the day just keeps goin' and goin'...threw in a tribute to the "Pants Off Dance Off" the stupidest show MTVs come up with yet and the Gingerbread Man from Shrek. As far as I know "Arête Seks" means, literally, "Book Sex." It's Creole, if I remember correctly what language I referenced. If anyone knows Creole and realizes that's completely off the mark, let me know, 'kay?

**Tommy:** Furthermore, we know Anissina wasn't present at the very first dinner, and if she was at the table for any of the meals after her character was introduced…we can't remember. But the Mistress wanted her there so that's why she is.

**Me:** Didn't want to deprive her of all this, after all!

**Tommy:** That's enough! Now, thanks for reading, yada yada yada, and join us next time: The Fifth Installment: Foot-In-Mouth Syndrome.

**Me:** See ya then! --_Theatrical Bow--_

* * *


	7. 5 Foot In Mouth Syndrome

* * *

**Me:** So I'm halfway through my Subway sandwich when I suddenly remember: this delicious sandwich contains lettuce that could very possible carry the E. Coli virus. So, what does this chick do? Goes for gold and finishes it. If a year passes between this chapter and you waiting for the next, please assume my lettuce had murderous intentions…and that there will be NO next chapter. 

**Tommy:** But before then, she wants to thank some people…**  
**

**To shy7cat:** Hullo and welcome! I'm so glad you're enjoying the humor in this, and that you think they're in character. I told my brainstorming-crew/co-editors/test-audience/sisters that this stuff would never fly, and to expect to attend my funeral after my lynching. Luckily no one's taken up the pitchfork and torches yet, so I think I'm safe. I hope you enjoy the rest of your ride here!

**To Mizuki Hikari:** hee hee, you got it!

And finally to **Hollister**. Yes, **Hollister**, a store that can be found in most malls. I don't know what it sells, clothes, I think, but I don't shop there. The only thing I must thank them is for simply blasting their music so freakin' loud it enables me to be able to drown out what the mall plays, unaffectionately known as "muzak," and keep my sanity.

**Tommy:** Yes, this grasp of what is left of Herme's sanity is what allows her to continue writing, so please keep Hollister in your thoughts and prayers.

**Me:** Yes, and now without much more delay, the Fifth Installment!

* * *

**Out with the Old, In with the New**

**Fifth Installment: Foot-In-Mouth Syndrome**

* * *

For the first part of dinner, Yuri was mostly in a stupor. The day's events were replaying furiously in his mind. Now sitting around the dinner table, Yuri thought he'd never had such an awkward dinner. Or at least, not since he had first arrived in the Demon Kingdom. Suddenly remembering that dinner reminded him that that was also the dinner he had "proposed" to Wolfram. Forcing his mind away from the memory, he glanced around the table. 

No one was talking. Indeed, neither Conrad nor Gunter had spoken since just before the surprise massage Wolfram had booked them. Yuri didn't speak because frankly, he was out of ideas (just how intimate could one become with their food before it became old?), and he was afraid if he opened his mouth Wolfram would get another idea. He had been waiting for Wolfram to start something ever since they returned from the room that had been turned into an impromptu massage parlor an hour ago. But nothin' doin'. Puzzled, Yuri began attacking his steak.

Then, it started.

"How's your steak, Yuri?"

Yuri paused in his cutting to look up at Wolfram, who was waiting for the answer to his question with another wolfish grin on his face. Wolfram was sitting directly across from Yuri in order to better observe everything Yuri did, as well as to improve the impact of any looks he could throw. Yuri frowned inside his mind. _Think quick, think quick, think quick!_

Yuri smiled. "It's perfect. Just how I like my meat: big, fat and juicy."

Wolfram blinked and Anissina choked on her drink. _--Ding!--_ Yuri: I

Not to be shown up, Wolfram grinned in return. "It is good, isn't it?" he said. "But I think I enjoyed the salad better, even if the dressing kept dripping down my chin. There was so much I could barely swallow it all."

Yuri tried to squirm indiscreetly in his seat. Beside him, Gwendal felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. _--Ding!--_ Wolfram: I

As much as she was enjoying the banter thus far, Cecilie felt she had to cut in. "So, how was the massage?" Beside her, Conrad and Gunter immediately blushed.

Though both Yuri and Wolfram opened their mouths to reply, Wolfram beat Yuri to the punch. "It felt divine, mother. I must say I rather like the feel of another man's hands on me…" _--Ding! Ding!--_ Wolfram: II "…to massage out the day's stress."

Yuri raised an eyebrow but made his reply to everyone in general. "It was alright, but I like playing baseball better. You just can't beat being around so many hot, sweaty guys all playing together. And I just love holding the long hard bat in by hands."

Everyone turned to stare at their king. _--Ding! Ding!--_ Yuri: II

Wolfram couldn't resist. He stared at Yuri through new eyes as he fought down a smirk. He had to admit, Yuri was pretty good at this, meeting him head on to every retort with fine ones of his own.

Regardless of Wolfram's personal feelings on the matter, silence reigned at the table while the two dared each other with their eyes. In the corner, the Three began furiously scribbling notes on scraps of paper.

Conrad coughed then. "Ah, yes, you always did favor the heavier types of bats, Yuri," he said, trying to alleviate the situation. Rather than alleviate, however, it elevated and Yuri found himself inexplicably blushing while Wolfram snickered.

_--Ding!--_ Conrad: I

Gunter blinked repeatedly while he stared down into his plate. Both Cecilie and Anissina were leaning forward with anticipation to see where this was heading. Gwendal began scoping out possible emergency exits, and Conrad looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up at that very moment. It seemed, however, that the Fates were total bitches because Conrad was forced to play privy to what happened next. Yuri looked up at Wolfram and was annoyed to see the smug look he had plastered all over his face. Something stirred in him and it made him want to wipe the grin off of Wolfram's face, any way he could.

"Yes, I've always loved baseball," Yuri told Conrad, "though my parents didn't always approve. My father once tried to get me to play that stupid game Ludo, but I never could get into it like some people can. You have to sit or lay around, playing on a flat board, it's real slow, and it poses no challenge. I mean, _anyone_ could play it." Then, he paused and looked directly at Wolfram as he spoke. "Know what I mean?"

There was not one person at that table, or even in that room, that didn't catch on to what Yuri meant. Least of all, Wolfram.

Wolfram blinked.

Then he blinked again. And again. The words Yuri had spoke, with all of their double-entendre, were finally soaking into his brain. How dare he? How dare that pathetic wimp hit so far below the belt like that? Wolfram was angry at the little idiot. He was embarrassed because he was just all too certain everyone else also understood Yuri's double-speak. He was...at a loss?

Wolfram opened his mouth and...nothing. Wolfram suddenly and unexplainably found himself without a single thing to say. His eyes widened as the silence dragged on. The others began to turn and look at Wolfram. They were all waiting for something that was obviously not about to make an appearance. And then, Wolfram stood up.

"I'm finished," he said simply, and left the room.

Yuri blinked.

And then he blinked again. And again. Had Wolfram just given up? The maids rushed forward to remove the plate that Wolfram left behind, obviously understanding Wolfram's statement to mean he was done with dinner. Yuri, however, heard the other meaning. Wolfram was giving up without further adieu, eh? This in itself was shocking. Everyone in the room thought as much. Wolfram had always been the most outspoken of everybody. He had never left without some sort of retort, witty or otherwise. But now, he was "finished."

He had given up and Yuri had won. Won the round, won the battle, won the war. But now in the newfound silence, Yuri began to feel that in winning he had actually lost.

* * *

Wolfram left the dining room and walked down the hallways with the utmost of dignity. He was the very picture of "grace in defeat." That is, until he got to his room. Once he had closed the doors behind himself, he stood in the very center of the room and paused. He breathed. In and out. He breathed... 

"Arrggh—SHIT!" he shouted. Wolfram felt so insurmountably pissed off that his body temperature began to rise as the heat of his anger pulsed through him. Now overheated, Wolfram began stripping off his clothes, nearly popping off his buttons in his furious haste. He kicked his breeches away with great feeling and tore off his shirt at the same time, flinging it carelessly in any direction.

And there, standing in his underwear, is where Yuri found him.

Yuri froze, half-way inside, and Wolfram froze, half-way turning to see who would dare intrude without knocking first. The two stared at each other, the blushes rising in their respective faces.

_Bloody. Fucking. Hell._ Wolfram thought. _Why is HE here? _It was then, and only then, that Wolfram realized he had _not _returned to his own room, but Yuri's. It seemed he was so used to sleeping in this room with Yuri now that his feet had carried him here unconscious of the grave mistake they were making.

And now, here he was! Standing nearly naked in front of the one person he most intensely disliked in the world at the moment. No, not even Conrart's record was _this _bad in Wolfram's Mental Blacklist File Cabinet. And now, even worse, robbed of his pretense of teasing Yuri, Wolfram found he suddenly felt self-conscious.

Being royalty, Wolfram had grown up in an environment in which nursemaids attended to most everything, including bathing, and he had never before felt embarrassed. Naturally, he had eventually begun bathing on his own, and while he didn't usually run around in the buff, if he had had to strip in front of others it was no big deal. Besides, Wolfram knew he had a nice-enough looking body. Plus, he had undressed in front of Yuri before, this morning (was it only just this morning?) with great relish, so...

...So what was his problem now? Was it because he hadn't been expecting Yuri at all? Was it because Yuri seemed so startled? Was it because Yuri was staring? Was it because it was Yuri? Or was it...

Wolfram took a deep breath before speaking. "Either come in or get the hell out, but whatever you choose, close the gods-be-damned door!"

Yuri blinked and it seemed to be the key to unfreezing him. He came inside (it was his own room after all!) and closed the door behind him. The sound of the door closing in the faces of the curious guards was the last sound to be heard for a few very long moments. Neither of them moved, unsure of which direction would cause the least amount of damage. Then someone made a small sound. Yuri glanced up at Wolfram, and Wolfram at Yuri. It was apparent neither was certain who had made the sound, for all they knew they could have both made a sound. In any case, Yuri smiled an odd and confused smile at Wolfram and then began walking towards the dresser that held their nightclothes. He didn't pass any closer than four feet from Wolfram, but it was close enough.

Yuri paused and turned to look at Wolfram. "Damn, you're hot."

If Wolfram hadn't been so shocked, he would have laughed. "EXCUSE ME!"

Yuri's face flushed the moment he realized what he had said. "Ah, no! I mean your body's hot!"

At this point, Wolfram's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

Yuri raised his hands, waving them as if in this way he could magically erase the words that hung in the air. "What I mean is—I mean your temperature, your skin feels hot even from over here!"

Wolfram calmed down but was still a bit wary. "My skin?"

"Yeah, like you have a fever or something."

"Well, I don't," Wolfram said, lamely.

"Oh." A moment. "Then...why are you so hot?"

The corner of Wolfram's mouth and an eyebrow quirked. He had to look away from Yuri before he began grinning. Oh, he could think of a million answers to that simple question. Apparently, Yuri was thinking along the same lines.

"I don't mean that way!" Yuri said quickly.

Wolfram frowned at him. "Really?"

"Of course not!" Yuri said, annoyed. "Why would I?"

"Considering your behavior from today aside?" Wolfram asked sarcastically with an eyebrow raised. "I. Don't. Know!"

"My behavior?" Yuri repeated. "_My _behavior? I wasn't the one acting like a—"

"'Like a' what?" Wolfram interrupted in a cold voice. _Finish that sentence, _he dared Yuri in his mind. _Finish it._

As per usual, Yuri was oblivious to the masked threat. "Like an idiot! You said a lot of things today that no one should say, in or out of the bedroom!"

Wolfram felt a new surge of heated anger flow through him. "I beg your pardon? Wasn't it you saying something along the lines of 'Boy, your hands feel so good in all the right places' during the massage? I thought Conrart was going to faint!"

Even though Yuri could clearly remember the incident, it felt like something from a movie. Or at least, something someone else would do. Certainly not him. He refused to blush. "Yeah, well, you were saying the same things! Plus you were...moaning—" Against his will, Yuri began to blush. "—or, groaning...uh...and—and what about your little reading session during my ballgame, huh?"

Wolfram, apparently, had decided to delight his mother, posse, and the suddenly growing crowd by a Read-Out-Loud session of the Demon World's literary equivalent to the Kama Sutra. It was without a doubt the raunchiest story Yuri had ever heard. And even worse, he couldn't seem to be able to forget the way Wolfram's lips looked as he formed the naughtiest words Yuri had ever heard spoken aloud.

No, forget naughty, most of them were just through the roof. Though he certainly knew them, Yuri had never found reason to use the words Wolfram seemed to be uttering without reserve and in the combinations or the way that the author of that stupid book meant them to be. Things like "tower of power," "honey bump," the "rivulets of his liquid excitement," the "pulsating python of passion," or the "throbbing spear of destiny." And especially the one he'd never, ever forget: "purple headed womb ferret." What the hell did that mean anyways!

"What about it?" Wolfram said. "I was just providing a relief to the boredom of simply lying around."

"You could have provided it inside!"

"Why?" Wolfram asked, feigning innocence. "Everyone was outside."

Yuri didn't believe that for a second. "You're just screwing with me," he said

"Not yet," Wolfram replied, haughtily.

"Oh, so we're back to this now, eh?"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "Back to what?"

"You know very well 'what!' This game of yours where you pretend to be so experienced in everything! Just cut it out, will you? We both know you're really not."

"Not?" Wolfram asked in the frustrating voice he used when he was pretending.

Yuri growled in frustration. "Look, if I jumped on you right now you wouldn't have a clue what to do!"

This time, Wolfram didn't back down. "Are you?"

"What?"

"About to jump on me?"

Yuri blinked. "No!"

"Then what does it matter?" Wolfram asked angrily. "You'll never know what I am because you'll never try! That's all it is with you, never wanting to try!"

"That's not true," Yuri said quietly.

After all the shouting they had done, the softly spoken words fell strangely like a sudden silence. The two at them stared at each other as if from a great distance.

Then Wolfram said, "Is that so?"

Yuri didn't reply. This conversation felt as if it were heading dangerously close to a subject he didn't want to discuss, now, later or ever. Wolfram recognized it, as well, and he felt suddenly tired as he realized that Yuri wasn't about to make any life-changing decisions anytime soon. Furthermore, he felt like an idiot for arguing with the wimp in nothing but his underwear. Turning around, he walked towards the dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out his nightgown.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked then.

Wolfram scowled at him. "What does it look like? I'm getting ready to go to sleep."

"Here?" Yuri asked surprised.

Then, Wolfram felt pissed off again. "Where do you think, stupid? It's not like I _meant_ to come here, I thought I had went back to my room!"

Yuri frowned at the name-calling. "Then why are you still here?"

For the same reason Wolfram wouldn't leave the room, he also wouldn't tell Yuri the answer to his question. It was, in fact, pride that kept him in there. Had he gone to his room in the first place, that would've been fine, but now that it was generally known that he was back in the Maou's room (for by now, surely, the guards had informed the Three, who had informed everyone else, "everyone else" eventually including his brothers, mother, Anissina and Gunter) he could not, on pain of losing face, leave. Nothing would make him leave. To avoid Yuri of his own accord was one thing, to be sent away, and actually obey the order, was simply beyond the pale.

Wolfram sighed and slipped the nightgown over his head. "Look, just shut up, get into your nightclothes, and go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Yuri shouted as he began to undress. "Uh, even though I'm gonna do it...but it's not because you told me to!" he added when Wolfram gave him a look.

Then, silence followed. It was so quiet the sound of their breathing seemed like a tornado, F6. There in the large bed, made to feel even larger by the distance between them emotionally, Wolfram and Yuri lay: tense, and as straight as possible, as close to their respective edges as possible. Still, it was hours before either of them fell into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Extreme thanks to my sister, affectionately known as **Kyo-koneko-chan**! ha ha, last time I called her that, she said, "Shut up." Ha ha ha! In any case, thanks for helping me write the dinner banter, kid. Thanks for being a pervert in the night! I luvses you, Kyo! 333 

**Tommy:** --_Appalled at the Over-Heart Usage and Decides to Press On--_ Also, thanks goes out for **ScherzandoXX**, simply for sharing a long and incredibly funny list of euphemisms in that one thread.

**Me: **"Don't tell me what to do! Uh, even though I'm gonna do it..." This is what I tell my parents when they tell me to do something.

**Tommy:** F6: The Fujita scale, measures the force of tornadoes and hurricanes. An F5 is about as bad as it gets, but as it turns out, there IS a higher level, the F6, which stands for "Inconceivable" tornado. The Mistress chose it cuz of The Sicilian in The Princess Bride always saying, "Inconceivable!"

**Me:** Well, folks, we have one vote for Wolfram by yami-no-miko and one for Yuri by Tsukihime. But who won?

**Tommy:** Does it matter? We don't have a prize for them.

**Me:** Um...self-satisfaction at being right?

**Tommy:** --_Shakes Head_-- A prize would've been better. Anyways, join us next time for the Sixth Installment: Mind Over Matter.

**Me:** Until then. _--Dramatic Theatrical Bow--_

* * *


	8. 6 Mind Over Matter

* * *

**Me:** Good morning…morning? Tommy? What am I doing up at this time!?!? 

**Tommy:** The Request.

**Me:** Oh yeah! So, I received a request from a dear reader's husband to post my next chapter in the morning so that his lovely wife, **tsukihime**, would be happy all day and be able to control her unbridled laughter by nightfall. Ain't that sweet?!?! So I set my alarm clock for six…9.45a was as close as I could get…?

**Tommy:** We were tired.

**Me:** So yes, this early morning post is dedicated to tsukihime. I hope it does make you happy!

**Tommy:** Here's some of Herme's notes to her reviewers:

To **Leuv**: Thank you! And Welcome! Ah, after a bit of searching on the net (since I leant out my own dvds conveniently a few days ago) I found that the bringing back from the brink episodes was #6. Enjoy!

To **shy7cat**: --_Pries rock away--_ Please, allow me to explain! Basically, Yuri was making a pun on Ludovic's nickname, Ludo. "Ludo" is a board game, and he's basically punning that Ludo is as boring as this game, which anyone can play, and throwing it all in Wolfram's face. Wolfram considers the barbs low but is unable to make a comeback. Why? Cuz I made it that way. Ha ha. Don't be ashamed, if anything it is my fault as the author for not being explicit enough.

**To bananam00n:** ...I love bananas...--_drool-- _food...

**Tommy:** --_Slaps Mistress--_

**Me:** Oh yeah! To **bananam00n**: Ha ha, and let that be a lesson to you! If you don't read my stories first...I will eat you!!!!! Hee hee, Yay! Another who sees the Wolf I see! Well, I'm glad I can imitate the anime's feel, but all can be rest assured, if the anime had been like I make it, I wouldn't have to write! Ha ha, this is my hidden desires on what I wished the show would be! "You must be strong young one!" Ha ha that made me laugh so hard! Well, I've overcome the ordeal, it turns out my lettuce was merely normal, and I myself am just abnormal...but don't worry, the search for Tomo Takabayashi is still on-going and as soon as I find her...--_shakes fist--_

To **Mizuki hikari**: Yes, yes, I got it! HERE! heehee

To **Everyone in General**: I'm so glad at the response people have had to Ding! Conrad: I, which is, personally, one of my favorite parts…well, in the entire book! Ha ha, yes, book. Last I checked, it's 71 pages long and the last chapter is only half-finished! It officially surpasses my DaiKen story as the longest story I've written for internet post.

**Tommy: _--_**_ Throws Confetti and Waves Noisemaker--_

**Me:** Comes to Yeah!!!!!!!! I rock!

**Tommy:** That's modesty for you…

**Me:** Whatever, I'm in a great mood and flying high! So, without further blabber from your author, here goes the Sixth Installment!

**Tommy:** Enjoy.

* * *

Our extreme gratitude goes out to **ishtar** and **Emeryl**, for helping us answer a dire question when presence of mind deserted.

* * *

**Out with the Old, In with the New**

**Sixth Installment: Mind Over Matter**

* * *

Wolfram was hovering somewhere between a dream and consciousness. It was his least favorite state of sleep to be in: he could never remember what he was dreaming but he couldn't quite bring himself to wake up either. It was during these times that his mind began to wander, and without his conscious restraints, he usually thought of some pretty stupid things. Today was no different. His mind kept replaying to him the look on Yuri's face the night before when he had looked afraid. He was afraid to give in to Wolfram. 

And what was worse? Wolfram was exactly the same. He realized now that he was never going to give in to Ludo. The only thing he wanted out of Ludo, and indeed of all the others, was constant adoration...from a safe distance. It was true, Wolfram loved the attention, but in order to have someone's undying love usually meant he'd have to give something in return. Usually his own undying love. It really seemed far too much to give, narcissism aside. Just think! If he gave his undying love to Yuri, what was to guarantee that the love Yuri gave back (just assuming he ever would) would be also undying? What if eventually Yuri decided he didn't really mean it? Where would that leave Wolfram? Plus, Yuri was seemingly having further issues about them being the same gender. What does that mean?

Wolfram's mind slowed down. It really was far too early to be thinking. Besides, he felt so comfortable. He felt like he used to before he had begun to sleep in the same bed as Yuri. It used to be that he had slept nude under many covers. Nothing compared to the absolute freedom it afforded coupled with the heavy sensation of the many warm blankets that pressed down on him, especially on cold nights. Those nights were the best nights. And now, the same feeling of euphoria was sweeping over him. He felt comfortable. He felt warm. He felt...good. He felt...

Wolfram's eyes opened and he stared at the neck that was attached to the torso he was wrapped around. Even stranger than that, arms, which were attached to that same torso, circled around him. He was snuggled well into Yuri, who was holding him close; one of his legs was caught between Yuri's. Yuri's chest moved with the steady rhythm of his breathing, each time pressing against Wolfram, softly. Wolfram looked up at Yuri's relaxed face in the dim early morning light. Yes, Yuri was indeed a completely different person when he slept. He was...cute. His lips parted, and the thin sound of breath could be heard as he breathed through them. Curious, Wolfram tilted his head up and touched his lips against Yuri's. He didn't kiss him, he just wanted to know what Yuri's lips felt like.

Pulling away, Wolfram looked at him again. He may look cute now, but most of the time, Wolfram thought Yuri looked...like a fool. He smiled a lot. Real smiles. That made him strange in Wolfram's mind. Who in their right mind, besides Conrart, smiled that much? No one. Exactly. Sometimes, though, sometimes, Yuri could look rather sexy. Or maybe it was just in Wolfram's mind. Did that mean he thought Yuri was sexy? Wolfram skimmed through all the people he'd known before that he had considered sexy. In comparison, Yuri didn't match up to any of those people. He didn't seem to match up with anyone. Wolfram couldn't rightly place him in his categories.

He moved on to the next point. Well, Yuri was neither very sweet, nor passionate. Or at least, he didn't think so. At least not passionate. Or at least, he hadn't seen anything that indicated such a thing. Yuri was simply...well, Yuri. He was...dumb, with a huge case of "Justice Be Done." One of the Do-Gooder types, a die-hard boy scout.

Next. Well, the guy was filthy rich, but that's just because he was the Maou. Still...Yuri had grown up in a normal family. Doing alright, Wolfram supposed. That must be why Yuri never flaunted the fact, or indeed even asked for anything ridiculously expensive, though he could certainly afford it.

Next was intelligence...

The verdict: Overall, a moron.

Well, that was that. Yuri was an okay-sorta-good-looking, he was an all around moron, down-to-earth; he was brunette, obviously. That black hair of his has brought more harm than good, Wolfram supposed. Yuri certainly didn't _ask_ to be made king based on his eye and hair color. Yuri was slender, but toned. Far from perfect. Yuri Shibuya was...

"...mine," Wolfram breathed.

Wolfram paused in his thought when he felt Yuri's arm's shift around him. Wolfram felt a flat hand curve around his upper thigh, then Yuri relaxed back into sleep. Wolfram wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed that Yuri didn't wake up. Wolfram continued to look at Yuri's face in the growing light of the dawn. Emotion prickled at the corners of Wolfram's eyes and he closed them hard.

_This is enough_, Wolfram thought, but he didn't know what he was referring to.

Gently, he slid out of Yuri's embrace and off the edge of the bed. Grabbing a robe, Wolfram quietly walked towards the doorway and left.

* * *

A few moments ago, Yuri had been enjoying a very nice dream. Now however, it was slipping away from him. Then he blinked. He lay there, thinking about his dream. This freakin' gorgeous fairy (actually, he couldn't remember the fairy's face, but like with all dreams, you just know) was lying with him on this grassy hill. The grass was deep and soft like feathers, or something, there was bright golden light everywhere and the fairy was smiling at him and talking to him. That's what he remembered, the fairy's lips. Yuri couldn't remember what the fairy told him, but the best part was that this beautiful creature had kissed him. It had felt so real. Yuri raised a hand and touched his lips, as if they might have disappeared after the surreal kiss. But they were there. 

Yuri smiled and pressed himself into the bed.

_Wait a minute_, Yuri thought. Something about the bed didn't feel right. Opening his eyes, he looked at the spot in front of him, but nothing seemed amiss. In fact, it felt rather nice, but still it wasn't quite as nice as he thought he remembered. _I must have just become uncomfortable,_ he concluded. That must be the reason he woke up.

He took in a deep breath and stretched, thrilling in the feeling of his muscles pulling out of their relaxed state. Mid-stretch, he paused again. He took in another breath, but couldn't quite understand what he was smelling for. For a second, he thought he had smelled...something. Something familiar, a sort of metallic but sweet tinge, but he wasn't sure what. Regardless, the smell wasn't strong, and was, in fact, rather pleasant.

Now feeling very relaxed, Yuri continued to lie on his bed. Sunlight was fighting with his curtains to enter the room, and he could tell by the weak light that it was only barely after dawn. He closed his eyes and fell into a light doze.

Then suddenly, Yuri opened his eyes and sat straight up. Looking around the bed, he found he was completely alone. What had happened to Wolfram? Had he snuck out in the middle of the night? Somehow, Yuri doubted that. He had guessed that Wolfram wouldn't leave the night before because he 1) either didn't want anyone to find out he had went to the wrong room, or 2) his pride was even larger than Yuri had guessed. If it was the latter reason, which Yuri was betting on, then if he left in the middle of the night the guards would have seen, thus sealing Wolfram's doom.

Yuri put his hand against the bed beside him. It was still warm, but Yuri wasn't sure if that was because Wolfram had been there recently, or because he, himself, was still in the bed. Yuri let himself fall back against the mattress. What was he going to say to Wolfram when he saw him at breakfast?

Then a rogue thought entered his mind: what if Wolfram had snuck out of the room and out of the castle? What if he had run away with Ludo or something?

Yuri reminded himself that he shouldn't care.

Himself reminded Yuri that he should shut the hell up and mind his own business.

_It is my business_, he argued feebly.

Fact of the matter was, Yuri had felt guilty the night before. The look of sadness (was it sadness?) that had crossed Wolfram's face when Yuri hadn't answered him plagued him all night. Yuri tried...sometimes. Just because he didn't _always_ try didn't mean he was...a wimp, Yuri concluded. Besides, this was big! Wolfram was already his fiancée, now all it'd take from Yuri is a set date and it was permanent! Sure, Yuri cared for Wolfram. He cared a lot, even if Wolfram was an arrogant, (it-must-be-said) perverted, handsome jerk of a Casanova guy.

_Why is handsome in there?_ Yuri wondered, before he went off on another tangent.

And besides, if what he has seen of Wolfram is any indication, Wolfram would much rather go around flirting with anything that can understand how hot he is than be saddled with Yuri.

_Plain old Yuri_, Yuri thought bitterly. He could understand if he wasn't exactly up to Wolfram's usual high standards, but he wasn't that bad! Conversely, Yuri wouldn't even play around that Wolfram _wouldn't _be up to his own standards. If anything, Wolfram surpassed them. Hell, maybe Wolfram _was _the standard! Guy or not.

Yuri's eyes widened as he realized what he had just thought. Great. He kinda...okay, he _did _think Wolfram was handsome...no, he was pretty...very pretty...okay, gorgeous!

_You happy now? _Yuri asked himself, irritated.

Okay. Wolfram was...gorgeous...and he was an okay guy. Yuri wouldn't budge on that point. Sometimes Wolfram could be a pain, but then there were the other sometimes...

Sometimes, they talked without being angry. When Yuri had first shown up, it was obvious that they were not the best of friends. In fact, Yuri would be the first one to admit he had muffed it up by proposing to Wolfram. Accident or not, he knew it was pretty rude of him to say he didn't mean it.

He paused. What a stupid custom!

Anyways. So, even though there was that...and that duel...sometimes they just hung out. Sometimes Wolfram just talked to him, told him things, explained things (not without some sarcasm, but still). Sometimes, Wolfram smiled at him.

Yuri blinked.

He touched his lips.

* * *

Wolfram sighed and allowed himself to sink down into the warm bathwater. 

_This must be the best part of the whole castle, _he surmised. The baths were always kept filled with fresh warm water. Not lukewarm, and not steaming hot, always just perfect. Plus there was the faint smell of something pretty in the water. The dandy in Wolfram loved that.

Wolfram's eyes closed as the water crept up over his head. On the further end of the bath, the depth increased and it was for this particular reason that Wolfram always bathed on this end. Because of its depth, Wolfram was able to float underwater. To his amazement, he enjoyed the weightless sensation, and the warmth that pressed in all around him. It surprised him, this affinity he held for being in the water. Especially when one considered his great dislike for boats…

One would also think he'd be a pyromaniac due to the fact that he shared a bond with a fire spirit, and in more recent years, a contract. Maybe it was because he couldn't immerse himself in flames. Well, he could but he'd really rather not.

Wolfram hung around in the water for a few moments, doing a couple of turns just because he could, and then he pushed on the bottom of the bath towards the surface. As he surfaced, he began to wonder if maybe he had a thing for water because of—

"GAH!"

Wolfram wasn't alone in his strange utterance. He quickly wiped the water from his eyes and pushed back that hair that was plastered over his face in order to better see the person who had joined him in the Bath Chamber.

Yuri had been about to pull off his pajama bottoms when Wolfram's head had suddenly popped out of the water. After he had shouted, Yuri had jumped back and pressed his back against the wall behind him, for support.

Wolfram stared in shock at Yuri. Shirtless, barefoot, leaning heavily against the wall, staring back at him as if he were the _last _person Yuri was expecting to see. Wolfram had no doubt he was. Indeed, Yuri was the last person Wolfram was expecting or even wanted to see.

"S-sorry!" Yuri said then. "I didn't know anyone was in here. I'll just wait until you're done."

"No, it's fine," Wolfram replied. "I was just about to get out."

"Oh no, you don't have to cut your bath short just because I'm here."

Wolfram gave Yuri an "Are-you-stupid?" look. "I'm not. I'm done."

"No, it's okay—"

"I said it's alright—"

"But—"

"I SAID I'M FINISHED!" Wolfram shouted in frustration.

Both of them paused when the statement reminded the both of them first of dinner the night before and then of their argument afterwards. Individually, it also reminded each about their early morning musings. Both of them flushed as they remembered how they had felt. Even worse, it seemed with the other awake or in the same room, the feelings felt much more overwhelming.

The silence between them built up again and Wolfram felt himself becoming annoyed. He was really sick of them doing nothing but be silent and stare at each other all the time. Instead, Wolfram began focusing on more prominent problems, like how to leave the bath. As they had argued, Wolfram had been making his way towards the shallows, first walking then crawling on his knees, and now he stopped. If he stood up or continued any further, he'd be completely bared to Yuri. He had never been completely nude in front of Yuri before, and he wasn't about to start now.

_Great! Now I can't even leave the bath? What's wrong with me?_ Regardless, Wolfram didn't budge.

"Could you leave?" he said suddenly then.

Yuri blinked. "Huh?"

"I asked if you could leave, I want to get out but I can't if you're still here."

Yuri's face turned strange. "Funny time for you to develop a sense of shame," he mumbled, but in the Bath Chamber, the walls magnified the sound and Wolfram heard him loud and clear.

Against his better judgment, Wolfram rose to the occasion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuri sighed quietly. He hadn't meant to say that. Honestly. And he was only half _thinking _it before he found himself blurting it out. Yuri figured he'd better apologize, good and quick.

"What do you think it means?" he said then.

_O_...kay. That wasn't what he wanted to say at all.

Wolfram seemed to swell up like a red balloon floating in the water. "I beg your pardon! Just because you can't seem to recognize a moment that calls for common decency doesn't mean everyone can't! If anything you're the one with no shame! I can understand if you really didn't know I was here but now that you know why aren't you leaving?"

"You're the one who insisted I not leave!" Yuri countered, bemused by Wolfram's sudden use of illogic.

"I said you could use the bath, not stay here! You're supposed to wait outside while I finish up," Wolfram said, giving a brief lesson in etiquette.

"Finish up?" Yuri said, ignoring the advice. "You said you _were _finished. What more do you have to do?"

"Never you mind. Just get out!"

"No!" Yuri said stubbornly. "I can stay if I want, these are _my_ baths!"

"They're not just your baths!" Wolfram argued.

"They're the _royal_ baths!"

"Who do you think I am? In case you've forgotten, I am a _prince!_"

"Well, _I'm _the king!"

Wolfram laughed. "Funny time for you to be remembering _that!_"

"Don't copy me!"

"I'm not copying you!"

"You are too, you jerk!" Yuri shouted.

"Am not, lecher! Freak!"

"Wolfscum! Pervert!"

_I'll kill him for that pun on my name later_, Wolfram thought, but aloud he said, "How am I a pervert?"

Yuri gave Wolfram a bizarre look. "Are you kidding? What about all those times you snuck into my bed? The first time you weren't wearing any clothes! You were probably trying to feel me up in my sleep!"

"Ha!" Wolfram laughed. "You should BE so lucky!"

"And," Yuri continued as if Wolfram had never interrupted, "what about all those people who came around trying to get you to run away with them? Yes, I knew what was going on! And what about that guy, Lewd Ludo? Yeah, I knew about him, too!"

Wolfram opened and closed his mouth a few times, tempted to laugh, before regaining his bearings. "Well! It's not _my_ fault. Don't put the blame on me just because I'm a gazillion times cuter than you! Besides, if they want to lust over me then who am I to turn them away!"

"Gee, that's funny! That's not what you told your mom!"

Wolfram's memory vaguely recalled the time, the first dinner they'd had with their new Demon King, of him telling his mother that he wasn't interested in men lusting over him. Well, maybe it was because his mother only mentioned men, and not women as well. Like he'd ever admit that to Yuri. "Of course it isn't!" Wolfram retorted. "What did you want me to say?"

"'Hello, Mother, I'm a manwhore' sounds about right."

Something in Wolfram snapped. With something akin to a growl, he slapped his hand against the surface of the water. He sent a spray of water towards Yuri that full on hit him in the face. It wasn't much, but it made Wolfram feel better.

"So what was that?" Yuri asked, feigning calm as he wiped his face. "Another Shin Makoku tradition? What did that one do? Break off the engagement? Demand alimony? Pre-nups? What?"

Wolfram glared at Yuri. "How dare you make fun of our customs, you outsider! It didn't do anything of the sort, I just felt like it. And as for breaking off the engagement, you can forget it! I'll stick around you for as long as I can, if only to make your life miserable! You're mine and I won't let anyone else touch you—" Wolfram came to an abrupt halt when he realized just what he was saying.

Yuri stared at Wolfram. Wolfram was sitting at the opposite end of the bath, with his knees drawn up to his chest. His hair, color darkened by the water, curled in wisps around his head. His face was flushed, with either the heat from the bath or from their argument, Yuri wasn't certain. His eyes were piercing into Yuri's, and he was breathing hard through his open mouth from his exertions. Yuri narrowed his eyes and pulled away from the wall.

"W-what are you doing?" Wolfram asked, startled as he watched Yuri walk towards the edge of the bath.

His voice was robbed from him, however, when he caught sight of Yuri jumping down into the shallow end of the bath directly across from him. Yuri's pajama bottoms up to his knees were immediately immersed in the water, and the moisture began seeping its way upward as Yuri began making a slow trudge towards him.

Uncertain of how to feel or what to do at this point, Wolfram unfolded his knees and began to crawl back away from Yuri, but he only had a foot between himself and the edge of the bath to move in. His back touched the edge only seconds before Yuri loomed above him. Figuring it was either his modesty or his life, Wolfram tried to stand up in order to get the hell out of that pool. He only made it so far before Yuri's hands shot out and held him in place. The hands felt larger than life and hotter than fire as they cupped his head, forcing him to look directly into Yuri's face. In something he could only call fear, Wolfram's own hands had risen to grip around Yuri's wrists. Eyes wide, Wolfram waited for Yuri to do something.

"If you think I'd let you go back to all those other people," Yuri said quietly, "you've got another thing coming. You can go ahead and stick around, but on one point I can guarantee you, you'll soon find that you've got it backwards. I'm going to show you what it feels like to be owned by _me_."

Wolfram blinked. Even Yuri blinked. Wolfram had never before seen the power Yuri was displaying outside of Demon King mode, and Yuri himself couldn't pinpoint the exact location it was all coming from. What was this overwhelming feeling? This...desire...that felt like fire was taking over their senses? Yuri was so close to him that Wolfram could feel the hot puffs of air coming from Yuri's mouth. The moistness that hung in the air around the baths began to cool against Wolfram's skin, making him shiver. Or was that Yuri's proximity? Yuri glanced down at Wolfram's lips. They were merely inches, _centimeters_, away. Just there.

_Great One above,_ Wolfram thought when he realized he had long ago given up on the idea of running. _I think I've been...tamed. _ His mind was just beginning to think that he should get away from this as quick as possible, when Yuri spoke.

"I dreamt of you."

Wolfram blinked, and even though he understood what Yuri had said, he was still about to ask, "What?" when suddenly Yuri's lips touched his.

Wolfram had never felt a kiss like this before. Rather than thrilling and passionate, exciting in its taboo, Yuri's kiss was...tender. And more than anything, it made Wolfram want to stay right where he was. His pride, his fear, his paramours, everything be damned. There was nothing that made him want to leave the feeling Yuri's lips were giving him. And it seemed the moment he decided this, was the moment everything changed.

Yuri couldn't understand it. He was lost, just absolutely lost. He didn't know what made him jump into the bath. He didn't know where his speech had come from, though he remembered it, without a doubt. He didn't know why he was kissing Wolfram. He didn't know why it felt so good. He didn't know, but he liked it. And the moment he realized this, was the moment everything changed.

Neither of them were sure what it was, the desire or some deep hidden carnal knowledge, but suddenly their bodies knew exactly what they wanted, and they knew exactly how to get out of each other. Sliding his hands down Wolfram to Wolfram's waist, Yuri pulled the blonde into a full standing position, crushing their bodies together.

"Yuri," Wolfram breathed against his neck, and Yuri felt his whole being shiver.

"You smell so good," Yuri whispered to Wolfram. "Sweet. I think I'm going to eat you."

The idea sounded heavenly to Wolfram, but he grabbed Yuri's wrists before they progressed any further. "Not here," he managed to gasp.

Yuri pulled away and stared into Wolfram's eyes, trying to gauge how serious Wolfram was. As well as how much control he still might have over himself to not jump Wolfram right there and then. Yuri thought he probably had enough.

"Fine," Yuri said quickly, then he jumped out of the pool. Ignoring his pants which were sloshing water in large puddles everywhere he stepped, Yuri turned back and hauled Wolfram out of the bath. Wolfram helped himself along, but couldn't contain his blush. He was a man after all and could very well have gotten out of the water himself.

"C'mon," Yuri said then, and Wolfram was barely able to grab his robe before Yuri began running with him back towards their room.

In record time, they reached the King's Bed Chambers and rushed past the guards. Yuri fairly threw Wolfram through the doors before he, himself, entered. He then turned and slammed the door shut behind them.

The two guards were startled to say the least. They weren't even certain who it was who had just rushed past them. They didn't have much time to muse upon it though, before the door reopened. There stood their Maou, clad only in pants which seemed to be soaking wet. He looked at the two of them, and even though was out of breath, they heard him clearly.

"Hey," King Yuri said to them. "Go take a break." Then, the door slammed shut again.

The two guards looked at each other before shrugging. They began to make their way towards the kitchen for some breakfast, figuring a break would be nice, and since they got their orders from the king himself, who would want to contradict them?

"Say, Lowenthal," one guard said to the other.

"Yeah, Marshall?"

"Is it just me," Marshall began, "or d'you ever feel like we've had more doors slammed in our faces this one week alone than in all the time we've been guards here at Covenant Castle?"

"Y'know, Marshall, I do believe you're right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the seemingly deserted bedroom, someone shifted impatiently in their chair. The sun had already risen, and still there was no news. Then the sounds of footsteps, light and quick, made their way towards the study. After a brief knock, three people entered the room. Three, there were always Three.

The person in the chair grinned. "Well, have you done as I bid?"

"Yes," Doria replied, and the other two nodded as well.

"And?"

"The Orchid Perfume has taken effect," Sangria picked up, "almost immediately."

"And the boys?"

"According to our inside men, who are currently on a 'break,'" Lasagna stated, "they returned from the bath and to their room four-point-zero-two minutes ago."

"Wonderful. It is as I suspected: as soon as they caught scent of the perfume, all of their feelings have come to light. Once they came within contact with each other there would no longer be even the chance to pretend anymore." A grin. "Here are the pictures I promised you girls. The Lady Anissina took these herself with one of her gadgets. Thanks for your hard work, please enjoy them. Now, I think I will go to bed."

"Your highness," the Three said with a bow, then they left the room. Once outside, the Three giggled over the intimate photos revealing Gwendal and Gunter sharing a piece of cake.

"See? I told you Lord Gwendal would go as far as to feed Gunter," one of them giggled to the others. "Shit," the other two whispered as they forked over a couple of coins each. Pocketing her loot, the first turned and led the way back to the servants' quarters.

"So," Doria spoke up after a few moments. "Who's willing to make a new bet with me?"

"On what?!" the other two said, spinning around.

"Let's bet on how long it will take King Yuri and Lord Wolfram to realize they've been played. Any takers?"

"By dinner," Lasagna said suddenly. "I bet five."

"Not even! Two hours," Sangria chimed in. "I'll meet that and up it five."

"No way, as soon as they come out of the bedroom," one of the butlers said from the shadows. "I also bet they won't make it for breakfast." Doria scribbled the new side bet. "Meet and raise to twenty."

"Put my bid in for by dinner and a no-show breakfast," a passing maid said, handing Lasagna her money bid as she went.

The Three grinned. There was never a dull day, nor shortage of wagers to be made, in the Castle Covenant.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it! The End...or is it? 

**Tommy:** _--Evil Laugh--_

**Me:** I do believe this site doesn't want us to post things of NC-17 nature, so I don't, cuz I'm a good girl like that.

**Tommy:** _--Raucous Laughter--_

**Me: ** _--Loads Gun-- _ So, if you're interested, please leave me a review or send me a private message with your email, I will send you a link as soon as I post the last chapter. So, if you would like to read on, then please join Me, _Alone_, next time for the Seventh Installment: Bathwater. Thank you

**Tommy: **_--Already Running--_

**Me:** I love moving targets. _--begins walking--_ This was such a pleasure to write and I'm glad others received even a fraction of this reading it. _--Shoots gun and misses--_

**Tommy: **AHHHHHHH!

**Me: **_--keeps walking--_ Please leave a review! And speaking of, thank you to EVERYONE! who ever left me a review. Leaves behind list as she goes a-hunting

**Thank you!** to **Mizuki hikari**; **S2pidinnocence**; **bnfw**; **SomethingI'veForgotten**; **Ayasumi-Na-Sai-4evr**; **KagomeGirl021**; **shy7cat**; **Leuv**; and **bananam00n**! Until we meet again!

* * *


End file.
